


Без имен

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Apocalypse, Rimming, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Коламбус всё же мечтал, что не все девушки погибли в их мире и ему когда-нибудь перепадет.
Relationships: Columbus/Tallahassee (Zombieland)
Kudos: 1





	Без имен

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Бете Monstra (https://ficbook.net/authors/830306) за вечное вдохновение и правки в текстах! <3
> 
> Во время просмотра фильма, у меня был вопрос: почему Таллахасси так париться из-за Вичиты? Я придумала свой ответ.

Когда Таллахасси поднимает тему о девушках, у Коламбуса краснеет всё лицо от подбородка до линии роста волос. Он не сомневается, что и кожа головы покрыта красным оттенком, но увидеть за густой каштановой шевелюрой этого нельзя. И это радует.  
Таллахасси, продолжает трепаться, словно и нет на сидении неловко ерзающего парня, который девственность уже посчитал приговором. В Зомбилэнде можно постараться завалить какую-нибудь не слишком разложившуюся красотку, но Коламбус был не по этим делам, да и боялся же по-прежнему почти всего. Полученный поцелуй в щеку от девушки, которая после попыталась его укусить, — не самое приятное воспоминание.  
Коламбус всё же мечтал, что не все девушки погибли в их мире и ему когда-нибудь перепадет. Врать на вопрос о сексе тоже пришлось, валяющиеся на обочине коробки «Федерал Экспресс» удачно дают подсказку. Беверли-Хиллз всплыл в мозгу из забытого фильма, и, кажется, Таллахасси повелся, удачно отвлеченный зомби на дороге.  
Впрочем, его отвлечение не продлилось долго. Он всё так же был одержим поиском своих пирожных «Твинки», всё так же рубил зомбаков и стрелял в них из разномастного оружия, припасенного в багажнике, и так же задирал Коламбуса, не купившись на неправдоподобную отмазку о занятии любовью в фургоне на обочине дороги.  
— Ну, встретишь ты девушку, — распинался Таллахасси, вполглаза следя за дорогой. — Прильнешь к ней в поцелуе и напускаешь слюней полный рот, целоваться же не умеешь, прыткая козявка.  
— Да и что с того? — пожал плечами Коламбус, не особо живо реагировал на беседу. К этому времени стало уже всё равно, верит там ему этот брутальный мужлан или нет, да вроде как сейчас спалился в последний раз. Но было интересно, — что уж тут скрывать, — к чему клонит Таллахасси.  
— А в школе? Почему не учился поцелуям? — не прекращал Таллахасси, выстукивал на руле нервно пальцами.  
— А что в школе? Я не особо привлекательный, наверное, был, робкий и трусливый. Почему-то с поцелуями не срослось, — получилось как-то жалко и горько. Да и что теперь вспоминать, на просторах Зомбилэнда обязана оказаться его единственная и неповторимая, которую он, наконец, погладит по волосам над ухом.  
— Смотри, впереди особняк. Помоемся и поспим? — сменил резко тему Таллахасси, но явно с намеком. Коламбус же смотрел романтические фильмы и представлял что к чему. Смутно. О-о-очень размыто.  
— Если ты намекаешь на комнату для занятия любовью с тобой, то я пас! — испугался собственной догадки Коламбус, дураком же не был.  
— Идиот. Ты правда думаешь?.. — округлил глаза Таллахасси, выражая правдоподобное удивление. — Не придумывай, действуем по старой схеме. Я впереди, ты за мной.  
Гравий зашуршал под колесами на огромной подъездной дорожке, и Таллахасси припарковал машину с чёрного входа, скрывая её за раскидистыми кустами роз от дороги. Он выпрыгнул из авто, поманив за собой Коламбуса, и тот пошёл, готовясь мысленно к дракам с очередными зомби. Правила ему всегда помогали, но ещё больше теперь помогал отважный Таллахасси, у которого истребление этих тварей было в крови.  
К обоюдному удивлению дом оказался пуст. Таллахасси покрутился в огромном холле, пнул ногой роскошный мягкий диван в гостиной и хмыкнул оценивающе на монструозных размеров кровать в спальне. В бойлере оказалась вода, и было вдвойне приятно обнаружить такой сюрприз. Хозяева дома озадачились серьёзно припасами и генератором, теперь же все прелести комфортной жизни на время переходили парням.  
Они по очереди вымылись в ванной, порылись по-хозяйски в гардеробной и выбрали чистое белье подходящего размера. Теперь Коламбус утопал в мягком диване, забравшись на него с ногами и уминал консервированную фасоль с мясом, разогретую в исправно работающей микроволновке. Апокалипсис по расписанию, но генератор благословение для них. Таллахасси приземлился рядом с бутылкой дорогого виски в одной руке и куском вяленого мяса в другой. Животное, даже стаканом не озаботился. Но Коламбус не высказал неодобрения или комментария, дожевывал свою еду из глубокой керамической миски ложкой.  
В доме оказалось приятно тепло, и они не заморочились натягиванием дополнительной одежды кроме штанов и футболок. Таллахасси даже в одних носках расхаживал, в отличие от обутого в кеды Коламбуса.  
— Какие дальнейшие планы на вечер? — полюбопытствовал Коламбус, пытаясь узнать, что задумал Таллахасси. — Можем фильм посмотреть, я видел диски.  
— Могу научить тебя целоваться, — между прочим, сказал Таллахасси, жуя кусочек откушенного мяса и запивая из горла бутылки.  
Коламбус даже не уловил фразу вначале, навскидку назвал пару понравившихся фильмов, когда до него дошло.  
— Эм. Что? — Ну вот, так и думал, что есть подвох. Какого черта?  
— Ты же слышал, — невозмутимо ответил Таллахасси, поворачивая голову в сторону Коламбуса. Его губы блестели от виски в свете заходящего солнца, проникающего через окно.  
— Таллахасси, ты гей? — краснея, спросил Коламбус, он должен был спросить и понять, чего ещё может выкинуть это мужлан.  
— Временами, — уклончиво ответил тот, сверля открытым взглядом. Коламбус заерзал на диване, отставил пустую миску с ложкой на низкий журнальный столик напротив дивана, на мгновение разрывая взгляд и собираясь с мыслями.  
Если допустить такой вариант с поцелуями, то где-то в глубине души Коламбус был бы не против. Но это было очень сомнительное согласие, слишком неявное. С другой стороны, отвратительного в Таллахасси он тоже ничего не видел, но боялся зайти дальше поцелуев с кем-либо. Да если бы вместо мужчины ему сделала предложение красивая девушка, он бы трясся как осиновый лист, робел бы несказанно и наверняка бы опозорился. Ему было просто интересно, скорее всего.  
— Мне страшно, — признался Коламбус, покрываясь алыми пятнами смущения и обнимая колени руками, пытаясь спрятаться в своем домике от Таллахасси.  
Тот засмеялся, рокочуще, перекатывая звуки горлом. Знал же наверняка, с кем связался. Правила и трусливость Коламбус регулярно показывал в открытую, уже и не стеснялся перед временным попутчиком. Таллахасси отставил бутылку и отложил мясо рядом с пустой миской на столик, пододвинулся к Коламбусу ближе, вторгаясь в личное пространство, и вытер ладонью свой рот для приличия. Коламбус закрыл глаза и дважды глубоко вдохнул, готовясь прыгать в омут с головой с разгона. И ничего не произошло.  
Стало даже обидно за такое поведение и его, и Таллахасси. Стало неловко за свой нелепый страх перед поцелуем. Коламбус распахнул глаза, пытаясь высмотреть эмоции на лице Таллахасси, но настал именно тот момент, когда тот решился. Коламбус зажмурился снова, ощущая своими губами твердые настойчивые губы, но с тем легкий и нежный поцелуй. Таллахасси не торопился и не лапал его, как боялся парень вначале, сидел довольно близко, упираясь широкой грудью в острые колени, держась руками за спинку дивана и упираясь ладонью в сидение. Его губы ласкали, изучающе пощипывали, прихватывали и легко оттягивали нижнюю губу, отдавая легким привкусом алкоголя. Коламбус поплыл. Попытался подстроиться и отвечать, но получалось не очень, было неловко и смущающе. Он задышал часто, член в трусах предательски дернулся, и парень застонал прямо в рот мужчине, подаваясь вперед в поцелуй.  
Таллахасси понимающе хмыкнул и толкнулся в рот языком, провел упруго по изнанке губы, лизнул кромку зубов, захватывая Коламбуса в горячие объятия. Если бы не колючая щетина и не сухие мышцы груди, втискивающиеся в колени, то можно было представить себе на месте Таллахасси грудастую красотку с пышной копной волос. Коламбус выкрутил руки из объятия, потрогал Таллахасси за щеку, провел ладонью по лысой башке и резко отпрянул, вынырнул из будоражащего поцелуя, откидываясь головой. Так и застрял в крепком объятии, обжигаемый частым дыханием мужчины напротив.  
Пульс бился набатом в висках, член пульсировал в трусах, а по ошарашенным глазам напротив Коламбус понял, что Таллахасси сам от себя не ожидал подобной прыти. Может, надеялся, что Коламбус не дастся и откажет. Нужно, и правда, было сбежать, переждать прилив тестостерона и передернуть в туалете.  
Они замерли, рассматривая друг друга и не меняя позы. Как себя вести в подобных случаях, у Коламбуса ещё не было правила, он не рассматривал даже возможности потискаться с мужиком. Но возбуждение накатывало, интерес не утихал, и парень решил придумать правило позже.  
— Что там дальше? — надсадно прошептал Коламбус, нарываясь, не иначе. Таллахасси сверкнул лучиками морщинок вокруг глаз и облизал губы.  
— Пойдешь до конца, парень?  
— Остановлю в любой момент, — обломал чаяния и хитро улыбнулся.  
— Тогда постараемся, чтобы у тебя не было причины останавливаться.  
Ответить Коламбус не успел, губы вернулись, горячие и страстные, затянули в грубый поцелуй сбивая напором. Но Коламбусу нравилась такая перемена, он был не против.  
Сильные руки подхватили под ягодицы, придвигая к себе ближе, и Коламбус, не осознавая своих действий в полной мере, забрался на колени Таллахасси, стараясь не упустить свой урок и отвечать на поцелуй. Он заерзал задницей по твердым ногам, сталкивался пахом с напряженным членом Таллахасси через слои одежды и не мог понять, отчего так ведет.  
Футболка слетела с тела Коламбуса незаметно, преградой разрывая сталкивающиеся губы и языки, даруя время на получение дозы кислорода. Молния джинсов поддалась не сразу, округлилась дугой на вздыбленном члене, и Таллахасси прижал выпуклость ладонью, чтобы выровнять ткань. Коламбус застонал, стесняясь своего голоса и покрываясь краснотой от лица вниз по груди. Со своей одеждой Таллахасси справился сам, забросил майку к футболке на полу, расстегнул джинсы и, подбрасывая бедра вверх, спустил их себе ниже коленей. Коламбус помогал, привставал на коленях, махал неудобно собственными ногами, выпутываясь из узких штанин и трусов, сбрасывая мешавшую обувь, пока не оказался полностью обнаженным и сидящим верхом на Таллахасси.  
— Какой ты, Коламбус, красивый, — завороженно пробормотал Таллахасси, сухими ладонями оглаживая тощее тело, задерживаясь пальцами на маленьких торчащих сосках.  
Парень смутился ещё больше, член дернулся непристойно, упираясь истекающей головкой в крупный ствол Таллахасси. Коламбус не знал, куда деть руки, свесил их вдоль тела, боялся касаться и себя, и мужчины под ним. Нужно было сделать хоть что-то, но он не знал что. Еле с поцелуем разобрался, умудрился глотать слюни и не пускать их в рот Таллахасси, помнил издевку из машины. Но дальнейшее было ещё запутанней. Как хотел это сделать Таллахасси, серьёзно или только подрочить?  
— Как ты хочешь? — прохрипел от переизбытка чувств Коламбус, подаваясь корпусом на ласкающие ладони.  
— Хочу всего тебя, пока можно, — откровенно поделился Таллахасси и прильнул к правому соску, щедро смочил слюной и прищемил губами, оттягивая на себя. Прошило жаркой волной по всему телу, пальцы на ногах поджались, и Коламбус дернул бедрами, притираясь стволом к члену, размазывая смазку по багровой коже напряженного стояка.  
Коламбус сомневался, когда Таллахасси переворачивал их на диване, меняя местами. Сомневался, когда поцелуи опускались по шее, ключице и вниз по груди, собирая языком выступившую испарину. Сомневался даже тогда, когда юркий язык нырнул в ложбинку пупка и горячий рот двинулся ниже, прикусывая кожу на тазовых косточках. Стало щекотно и одновременно невмоготу. Коламбус отчаянно замычал, дергая ногами под Таллахасси. Тот перехватил беспокойные конечности, распихал их в стороны и улегся между ног, опасно приближая лицо к паху. Коламбус приподнял голову руками, наблюдал завороженно за действиями Таллахасси и без сомнений впитывал урок, который с девушкой вряд ли пригодится.  
Таллахасси жарко выдохнул в промежность, оттянул кожу мошонки губами и, подцепив языком член под головку, нанизался на него ртом. Коламбус застонал, непристойно и откровенно, выдавая своё возбуждение и горячечную трясучку, зажмурился от слишком яркой картинки и толчками выплеснулся в обжигающий влажный рот. Таллахасси не удивился, гулко сглотнул и не прекратил ласку, щекотал языком не падающий член, всасывал плоть и сжимал губы при движении вверх, заводя по новой.  
Коламбус ещё не отошел от первого раза, как накатило повторно. Он дернулся и сжал плечо Таллахасси, предупреждая и удивляясь, как можно так и столько, но кончить хотелось и вернуть услугу тоже, чтобы не слыть невежей. Но мужчина всё решал за него, Таллахасси перехватил Коламбуса под бедра и раздвинул пальцами ягодицы, рассматривая открывшийся вид. Коламбус смотрел за действиями, не мог оторваться, краснел неумолимо от открытой позы, но из горла рвались неубедительные слова: «не нужно», «не так», «отпусти». Стыдно-то как.  
— Хорошо будет, не зажимайся, — Таллахасси сказал это уже в ягодицу, скользя языком по сжатому отверстию, упруго кружа вокруг тугого кольца мышц и кончиком внутрь. Коламбус подкинул бедра, жмурился и не знал, чего хочет больше: толкнуться навстречу или уйти от бесстыжей ласки.  
Член на животе дернулся, капая смазкой, но Коламбус не трогал себя, придумал в голове странное правило, в котором Таллахасси сможет всё довести до конца сам. Язык откровенно вылизывал, смачивал слюной, вертляво дразнил, раздвигая узкие стенки, и Коламбус давился стонами, подрагивал мышцами ног, рискуя сорваться и кончить только от такой ласки. Возможно, так бы и случилось, если бы не один уже полученный оргазм.  
Таллахасси исчез снизу, подтянулся выше и сел между раскинутых бедер, приглаживая живот ладонями, скользя по груди и задевая пальцами скулы. Коламбус завороженно смотрел на взбудораженного мужчину, видел его темный взгляд и ярко-красные губы от доставляемых ласк. Тянулся к прикосновениям, выдыхая часто от затопивших эмоций. Таллахасси явно сдерживал себя сейчас, гасил свои потребности в нежелании спугнуть девственного Коламбуса.  
— Не останавливаешь? — серьёзно спросил Таллахасси и скользнул твердым стволом по мокрой расселение между ягодицами парня. Коламбус отрицательно замотал головой и двинулся навстречу движению, сжимая неосознанно полушария на скользящем стволе.  
Чувствительные края ануса приятно терлись о бархатистую напряженную головку, проезжались по бугристым венам, и собственный член пульсировал, вторя сладкой пытке. Нужно было раньше бежать, теперь было слишком хорошо.  
Таллахасси задвигался быстрее, почувствовал дозволенное, задышал загнанно и тяжело, удерживая Коламбуса за тазовые косточки, приглаживая тонкую кожу подушечками пальцев и неотрывно следя за реакцией. Парень не сдержался, хотел сделать хоть что-то в ответ. Он освободил руки из-под головы, вытянул их вперед и коснулся вздымающейся груди, путаясь пальцами в редких волосках. Таллахасси кончил бесшумно, не выражая ярких эмоций, задрожал на толчке и излился между ягодиц горячим семенем. Коламбуса до разрядки он довел двумя движениями кулака по напряженной плоти, пачкая спермой поджавшийся живот.  
Что нужно было говорить после секса, Коламбус не представлял, дождался, пока Таллахасси отодвинется и даст место для движения. Выскользнул неловко от прерывисто дышащего мужчины, прикрывая пах ладонью, забрал валяющиеся вещи и направился в ванную. Глупо. Что Таллахасси не успел там рассмотреть? Стыдно в полной мере стало только сейчас, и он спасался бегством после двух офигенных оргазмов. Когда Коламбус вернулся из душа, Таллахасси, счастливо улыбаясь, похрапывал на огромной кровати в спальне. Коламбус в ту ночь остался спать на диване, предварительно застеленном мягким пледом из комода.  
А потом появилась Вичита. Девушка, которая могла явиться Коламбусу только в мокрых снах. Он влюбился по-юношески быстро и спонтанно, забывая о случае на диване в роскошном доме, не помня себя от радости будущих поцелуев и обжиманий. Таллахасси бесился и не скрывал этого, громко разговаривал при Вичите и её сестре, обламывая возможный кайф. Ревновал открыто и безбашенно, но Коламбус шёл к своей цели. Он всегда хотел встречаться с девчонкой.  
Коламбус целует Вичиту в особняке Билла Мюррея, теряя голову от выпитого алкоголя и женского тела под ладонями, но Таллахасси как обычно вторгается, ломает хрупкое уединение, ржет в голосину, разбивая интимный настрой. Даже и шанса не дал присунуть красотке, которая исчезла из объятий, как и не было. Девушки уехали, бросив парней опять, как поступили в первый раз возле маркета, и Коламбус винит в этом, естественно, Таллахасси. Потому что нефиг, потому что нельзя так распоряжаться его судьбой и показывать власть собственника из-за тисканья на диване. Даже полноценного секса не было. Коламбус заявил об этом растерянному Таллахасси, со смесью обиды и со слезами на глазах стоя посреди холла в огромном доме.  
Выражение лица Таллахасси вначале было нечитаемо, а потом проступила та самая ревность и доля отчаяния. Он замялся лишь на секунду, взвешивая в уме слова.  
— Хорошо, Коламбус, раз ты так думаешь, пошли потрахаемся нормально, и я отвезу тебя к твоей Вичите. Если захочешь, конечно. Ведь ты прав, я должен показать тебе варианты и предоставить выбор, — с тоской в голосе сказал Таллахасси, и Коламбус почему-то доверился. Он сам расстроен больше некуда, но взбрыкивает в последний раз, чтобы наверняка:  
— Тебе надо, ты и ебись сам с собой! — прокричал он, разнося эхом голос по большому холлу особняка. Стыдясь грязных слов вырвавшихся изо рта, но не вернешь.  
— Пожалуйста, — сдавленно выдохнул Таллахасси, будто для него их связь что-то значит.  
Коламбус об этом пожалеет ещё не раз, но повелся и пошёл за Таллахасси вглубь дома. Он прошёл следом в роскошную спальню и теперь смотрел растеряно на раздевающегося мужчину, боясь сделать неловкое движение и передумать. Таллахасси сбросил одежду прямо на пол посередине комнаты, не заморачиваясь. Коламбус неловко перешагнул с ноги на ногу, стыдясь глазеть в открытую на обнаженное мужское тело, но не мог сдержаться, отвести взгляд оказалось непосильной задачей. Таллахасси притянул парня к себе спустя несколько секунд, затянул в неспешный медленный поцелуй, снимая его одежду. Коламбус позволял, сердце стучало в груди, он поднимал руки вслед за тканью футболки, опять льнул к губам Таллахасси. Джинсы спали с бедер после расстегнутой пуговицы и молнии, увлекая за собой трусы, и Таллахасси пользовался открывшимся доступом, ласкал ладонью вставший член, тёр большим пальцем под головкой, рискуя утянуть в оргазм быстрее, чем себе мыслил парень.  
Коламбус держался, мысленно пересчитывая уродливых зомби в голове, подрагивал бедрами, хватался за голые плечи и подставлял рот под поцелуи. Таллахасси откровенно пользовался разрешением, гладил худое тело ладонями, углублял поцелуй и неприлично тихо постанывал в рот. Коламбус и не спросил причину такого поведения, подтолкнул Таллахасси в сторону кровати, офигевая от собственной смелости, подстегнутый злостью на него из-за Вичиты и перерванного ранее свидания. Таллахасси поддавался, пятился спиной вперед, шаркая голыми стопами по ворсу ковра.  
— Погоди-погоди, — зачастил мужчина, разрывая затянувшийся поцелуй и не доходя шаг до мягкой поверхности, обхватил ладонями лицо Коламбуса, вглядываясь глазами в глаза. — Хочешь по-настоящему?  
— Ясное дело, — дернул одним плечом Коламбус, наступая на Таллахасси, но тот не отступил в этот раз, и парень втерся грудью в грудь. — С девушкой хочу. С Вичитой, которая уехала из-за тебя. Которая не дала из-за тебя!  
— Тш-ш-ш, ну что ты заладил. Я тебе дам, меня трахнешь, — примирительно зашептал Таллахасси, лизнул языком сомкнутые губы Коламбуса, выпрашивая прощение по-своему. — Да? Хорошо?  
— Я не знаю, не умею. Это услышать хотел? — рыкнул отчаянно Коламбус, стыдился своих слов, и действовать же хотелось не меньше, чем Таллахасси. Он в этом не признается, ни за что. Пусть тот чувствует себя виноватым. Может, они доберутся до парка аттракционов, догонят Вичиту, и у Коламбуса появиться шанс.  
— Я покажу, — успокоил Таллахасси, улыбнулся хитро и совсем не виновато. И разорвал объятия, скрываясь в ванной.  
— Куда?.. — Вот это было обидно вдвойне: поманить и бросить. Коламбус рванул следом, но Таллахасси уже возвращался, вертел в пальцах объемный тюбик какого-то крема. Взгляд приковывал налитой член Таллахасси, его откровенная нагота, и вставало на это вот всё. Коламбусу было от этого безмерно дико, странно и оскорбительно. Собственный член предавал его!  
— Я тебе покажу, — заверил повторно Таллахасси и схватил за руку, увлекая на кровать за собой.  
Мягкий матрац спружинил под коленями, когда Коламбус последовал за мужчиной. Таллахасси разлегся на кровати, не стесняясь, на спину и сгибая ноги в коленях, бесстыже открываясь перед взглядом Коламбуса. Мелькнула темная промежность и сжатая дырка. Парень сглотнул, мечась глазами от лица и вниз, на вставший багровый ствол и на анус. Он что, действительно позволит? Внизу живота потянуло вожделением, Коламбус сел ягодицами на пятки в изножье кровати и решил наблюдать, пока ему не позволят действовать. Таллахасси открутил крышку тюбика и выдавил на пальцы прозрачный гель, густо их покрывая. Неужто и смазку настоящую нашел?  
Коламбус неосознанно приоткрыл рот, облизал пересохшие губы и неосознанно задержал дыхание, когда покрытая смазкой ладонь скользнула между ягодиц, прикрывая предплечьем тяжёлый член. Таллахасси размазал гель по всей расселине, толкаясь на пробу кончиком пальца внутрь, вызывающе смотря на взвинченного Коламбуса. Парень не разочаровал, дернулся в сторону к Таллахасси, но передумал в последний момент, притормозил отчаянный порыв, наблюдая за снующими пальцами.  
— Нравится? — выдохнул Таллахасси, добавляя к первому пальцу второй и ныряя ими глубже.  
Коламбус промолчал, но и так было всё очевидно. Ай, к черту! Он рванул вперёд, отбирая раскрытую смазку из ладони Таллахасси, выдавливая её себе на пальцы, перебарщивая и хлюпая на не снятое покрывало кровати. Становилось плевать на такие мелочи, желанная дырка манила, яйца сводило предвкушением, и Таллахасси — вот он, только руку протяни. Коламбус молча тыкался скользкими пальцами рядом с двумя двигающимися пальцами Таллахасси, растянул тугие края своим третьим, загнанно дыша, словно играя на опережение. И Таллахасси сдался под настойчивым пылом, понимал, что Коламбусу сейчас нужно действовать самому и самостоятельно, поощрял таким образом за смелость.  
Он убрал свою руку от промежности и приласкал влажной ладонью свой член, приглаживая от яиц до головки, царапая вверху кончиком большого пальца. Коламбус слишком сосредоточился на растягивании, нырял в анус сразу двумя пальцами. У него они были тоньше, чем у Таллахасси, и оттого в заднице неприлично хлюпало смазкой и скользило очень свободно. Коламбус заворожен. Он не мог понять, что чувствует Таллахасси, но добавил третий палец, натягивая кольцо мышц на костяшки, ловил кожей пульсацию и сжатие. Он внимательно смотрел на лицо Таллахасси, в его пах, ласкаемый рукой, с неопадающим членом и подбодрился. Вряд ли Таллахасси скрывал бы боль эрекцией.  
— Можешь приступать, — понукал Таллахасси, елозя бедрами по покрывалу и шире раскидывая ноги. Коламбус убрал пальцы, торопясь присунуть в растянутое отверстие и дрожа нетерпением. В голове билось единственной мыслью: «Хоть бы не кончить прямо сейчас».  
Коламбус въехал членом плавно и медленно, стараясь вспомнить хоть одну порнуху и последовательность действий. Но Таллахасси был не против, придерживал крепко за бедро, не разрешая вначале двигаться дальше, пережидал неприятные ощущения, немного морщась. Было тесно, горячо, как в печке, и скользко от обилия запихнутой пальцами Коламбуса смазки. Вторая рука Таллахасси всё так же ласкала член, и Коламбус не сдержался, хотел потрогать больше, пока дают, и млел от одной мысли, что ему это позволено. Он отпихнул руку на члене, сжимая ствол собственными пальцами, двигая кулаком в своем ритме. Таллахасси подкинул бедра в хватку и качнулся, сжимаясь стенками на стволе и задушено выдыхая. Он раскраснелся, его взгляд потемнел, Таллахасси так же хотел. А может, и больше, раз предложил перепих.  
— Так? — решился спросить Коламбус, отвлекая себя придумыванием вопросов.  
— Та-а-ак… — протянул Таллахасси рокотом, и Коламбус двинул бедрами, скользя членом наружу. На головке мышцы сжались туже и сильнее, а Коламбус укусил зубами внутреннюю сторону щеки, борясь с подступающей разрядкой. Двинулся внутрь и глубже, сжимая пальцы кольцом под головкой на чужом члене и опять наружу. Вспоминал, как дышать через раз, хотел потренировать свою выносливость.  
Таллахасси приподнял бедра, закинул ноги Коламбус на талию и пришпорил ягодицы пятками, вынуждая того толкнуться резче и выбить из груди мужчины стон.  
— Сильнее, — скомандовал Таллахасси, подмахивая усилившимся толчкам. — Вот сюда.  
Коламбус слушался, входил под заданным углом, считал в уме «раз Миссисипи» и вгонял свой член в подставленную дырку, теряясь в собственных ощущениях, стараясь не опозориться и увидеть, как кончит Таллахасси. Он сильнее задвигал рукой, выворачивая руку на вершине и потирая ладонью головку, пытался попасть в ритм бедрами и проиграл. Удовольствием шибануло резко, сбивая дыхание, и длинной затяжной струёй внутрь задницы. Таллахасси накрыл ладонью кулак на своем члене и пару раз двинул сильнее, подгоняя под свои ощущения. Коламбус замер в своих эмоциях, отголосками ловил откат от оргазма и наблюдал за белыми нитями, ложащимися на вздрогнувший живот Таллахасси. Только после этого он качнулся назад, вынимая обмякающий член.  
— Всё ещё хочешь поехать следом? — переводя дыхание, спросил Таллахасси, играл в гляделки с ошалевшим Коламбусом.  
— А как же! Теперь мне из принципа нужно сравнить с девчонками, и будет ли так офигенно туго, — и не моргнул Коламбус, восстанавливая дыхание, опуская руки на согнутые колени и садясь задницей на пятки в исходную позицию, с которой начал первый полноценный секс.  
— Я тебе открою тайну, Коламбус. Не у всех девочек так тесно, как в моей заднице. — Таллахасси пихнул Коламбуса пяткой, заставляя взмахнуть руками и спрыгнуть с кровати, потеряв равновесие. — Я поеду с тобой, так и быть. Но ставлю сотню, ты ещё захочешь опробовать другую сторону гейского секса.  
— Буду знать, — хмыкнул Коламбус показушно и весело. В самом деле, Вичита ему нравилась по-прежнему, но Таллахасси был тоже крут.  
С кем бы дальше тусить в Зомбилэнде, если не получится подговорить их обоих? Коламбус решил всё же принять душ перед встречей с Вичитой, а вдруг, и правда, обломится?


End file.
